fanmade_films_4fandomcom-20200214-history
Explorers
Explorers is a 1985 American science fiction fantasy film written by Eric Luke and directed by Joe Dante. Storyline Plot A boy obsessed with 50s sci-fi movies about aliens has a recurring dream about a blueprint of some kind, which he draws for his inventor friend. With the help of a third kid, they follow it and build themselves a spaceship. Now what? Genres * Adventure * Comedy * Family * Fantasy * Sci-Fi Motion Picture Rating * Atp (Argentina) * G''' (Australia) * '''Livre (Brazil) * PG (Canada) * Tous publics (France) * L''' (Iceland) * '''T (Italy) * MG6 (Netherlands) * G''' (New Zealand) * '''Apt (Peru) * PG (Singapore) * 12 (South Korea) * T''' (Spain) * '''11 (Sweden) * U''' (UK) * '''PG (USA) Images Explorers 1985 poster 1.jpg Explorers 2004 USA DVD cover.jpg|USA DVD cover (2004) Explorers 2013 USA DVD cover.jpg|USA DVD cover (2013) Cast and Crew Director * Joe Dante Writing Credits * Eric Luke (written by) Cast * Ethan Hawke - Ben Crandall * River Phoenix - Wolfgang Müller * Jason Presson - Darren Woods * Bradley Gregg - Steve Jackson's Gang * Georg Olden - Steve Jackson's Gang * Chance Schwass - Steve Jackson's Gang * Amanda Peterson - Lori Swenson * Danny Nucci - Nasty Kid at School * Dana Ivey - Mrs. Müller * Taliesin Jaffe - Ludwig Müller * James Cromwell - Mr. Müller * Brooke Bundy - Science Teacher * Tricia Bartholome - Girl in Classroom * Eric Luke - Darren's Teacher * Robert Picardo - Starkiller / Wak / Wak and Neek's Father Producers * David Bombyk (producer) * Edward S. Feldman (producer) * Michael Finnell (executive producer) * Tom Jacobson (associate producer) Details Country * USA Language Release Dates * July 12, 1985 (USA) * December 5, 1985 (Argentina) * December 18, 1985 (Spain) * December 18, 1985 (France) * December 19, 1985 (Australia) * December 20, 1985 (Sweden) * January 23, 1986 (Colombia) * February 27, 1986 (Mexico) * March 8, 1986 (Japan) * June 5, 1986 (Brazil) * December 19, 1986 (UK) Home Media Release Dates * 1985 (USA) (VHS) * 1987 (UK) (VHS) * October 19, 2004 (USA) (DVD) * November 12, 2013 (USA) (DVD re-release) Reception Box office Explorers grossed $9.9 million worldwide on a budget of around $20-25 million. Critical response The film has a 6.6 rating on IMDb and a 77% rating on Rotten Tomatoes. Company Credits Production Company * Paramount Pictures (presents) Distributors * Paramount Pictures (1985) (USA) (theatrical) * United International Pictures (1985) (Argentina) (theatrical) * Fox-Rank (1986) (UK) (theatrical) * Paramount Home Media Distribution (1985) (USA) (VHS) * CIC Video (1987) (UK) (VHS) * Paramount Home Media Distribution (2004) (USA) (DVD) * Warner Home Entertainment (2013) (USA) (DVD) Special Effects * Industrial Light and Magic (visual effects) * L.A. Effects Group * Rob Bottin Productions (alien characters) Technical Specs Runtime * 109 mins Color * Color Aspect Ratio * 1.85:1 Trivia * This is the feature film debut for both Ethan Hawke and River Phoenix. Category:Films Category:1980s films Category:1985 films